


jin guangyao better hide

by elrohir



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir
Summary: The goose honks again. This time, Nie Huaisang does not fear the goose’s wrath.---The podfic "jin guangyao better hide" by blackglass, originally written by fensandmarshes, adapted to screenplay format by elrohir!
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Niè Huáisāng, goose - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	jin guangyao better hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/gifts), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jin guangyao better hide [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467957) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> This screenplay was written for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Day 2 Challenge: Bring Your Work to Fandom Day: "Use a skill from your job, your school, or a non-fannish hobby to create something connected to any audio fanwork you have made or listened to."

EXT. UNCLEAN REALM. INNER COURTYARD. DAY.

NIE HUAISANG bends to examine THE GOOSE. Nie Huaisang wears the thick, embroidered robes and sturdy boots expected of a Nie Sect clan leader. The goose has an alarmingly large beak and a strange, glittering light to its eyes.

NIE HUAISANG  
You are more than just a normal goose.

Nie Huaisang reaches for his fan, a nervous habit, but remembers he has no need to hide his expression from a waterfowl.

NIE HUAISANG (CONT'D)  
I don’t think we are so different. You understand me?

The goose honks. The hair raises on the back of Nie Huaisang’s neck. Slowly, carefully, Nie Huaisang slips a blade from his boot and presents it to the goose like an offering.

NIE HUAISANG (CONT'D)

If you would like, I can lead the way to Jin Guangyao’s current residence. Shall we cause problems on purpose?

The goose honks again. This time, Nie Huaisang does not fear the goose’s wrath.

CUT TO:

INT. CARP TOWER. JIN GUANGYAO’S CHAMBERS. NIGHT.

JIN GUANGYAO awakens in a fright. Surely those are not webbed footsteps he hears?

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
